Casino Royale
by Adsuki - Lost And Forgotten
Summary: Natsuki is a 00 Agent, getting her licence to kill and to stop Juliet at a high stake tournament poker game, which she's funding to terrorism. Will Natsuki be able to stop Juliet and tell M, Shizuru, her feelings for her? Or will MI6 fall?
1. Secret Agent

Natsuki Kuga was tied up in a chair, remembering her past, the death of her mother, and her dog. Her blue hair hanged over her face, blood dripping from her mouth and nose. The man was speaking in Japanese, a language she still remembered. The man walked over to her and lifted her chin up, moving her hair over her left ear.

"Such a beautiful girl," the man said.

Natsuki spit blood right into his face and grinned, a wicked grin that let him knew she wasn't going to back down to him. That's when the man raised his hand and slapped Natsuki on the cheek of her face.

"Beat her up, teach her a lesson, then kill her," the man said as he wiped the blood from his face.

"You're going to die, soon," Natsuki said with a chuckle.

That's when the man ignored her and walked out of the room. A few giant henchmen walked over, about five to eight of them. They all grinned, thinking about raping her first and make her beg.

"You better kill me now before I escape," Natsuki said.

Everyone just laughed and was about to beat her. Natsuki was already free from the ropes that had her tied up, and dropped it. That's when she got up and beaten up the first henchmen, punching in the face as she grabbed him by the neck. She turned around and kicked one in the stomach that came after her, and used the one in her hand as a shield when one shot at her. He grabbed the dead henchmen's gun, and turned the safety off. She ran across the room where there were some crates, jumping in mid air as she blind fire, hitting one henchmen in the knee cap but that was the only lucky shot she gotten.

She checked the ammo in the gun and half of the clip was already empty. It would have been a good idea to grab the extra clip the guy had but she could have been shot on site doing that way as well. She looked over the crates and saw where the seven were. She came out of cover and shot one guy in the chest and ducked down again before they could shoot her.

Two down, six more to go. That's when she shot another henchmen from trying to flank her and a second one. Four down, four more to go. She grabbed the ammo from the guns they had and used it when the clip was empty. One or two more bullets in them left. She fired once, and the clip was empty. _Shit_, she thought. She reloaded fast as she could and moved from the crates, shooting two down, and shooting the wounded guy in the shoulder from blind fire. She took cover behind a computer desk and reloaded once again, looking over as she shot the two reaming henchmen.

She looked around and reloaded the gun once more, keeping the gun up as she walked around the dead bodies. She couldn't believe it but she survived. That's when she went to a door and kicked it open, checking every corner. Her first mission, and she was already caught. She walked down the narrowed hallways. She walked very slowly and saw a bank vault.

"What the-?" she asked herself, wondering what a bank vault was doing here, open no less.

This was a trap, she could tell. But she walked in slow, seeing a bowler hat killing guards. She ran over to the gate, locked. She shot at it but it wouldn't break. She kicked the door to assist the guards but that's when she heard a man's voice.

"Stop right there," a man's voice said.

She knew that voice anywhere… Could it be… James Bond, 007? No, it couldn't be. She pointed her gun up and shot at the man, shooting Bond instead by accident. That's when the simulator stopped, M's voice coming up. She clenched her teeth and looked up at the women that was going to hire her, M, head of MI6.

"Ms. Kuga, you have failed to stop the man and his right hand man, shot a MI6 Agent in the field, and would of let the bomb explode that was in the bank. You fail at being an Agent, and I hear by decline you for the position," M said.

That's when Natsuki could see Shizuru, talking with M. She sighed heavily and walked out the door, wanting to throw the gun down if it wasn't fake. Just part of the simulator.

"M, Natsuki is a perfect candidate to be an Agent. Her mom died when she was only four years old and lost her only friend. Let Natsuki become an Agent, I'll train her myself if I have to," Shizuru said.

M looked over at Shizuru and smiled a bit. "Granted, but you have a year to train Natsuki to become a perfect Agent. If you succeed, I'll promote you to head of MI6, Shizuru," M said.

Shizuru smiled and nodded her head. "Thank you, ma'am," she said.

She then went to chase Natsuki down, catching up with her in time.

"Natsuki! I gotten you in as a rookie! I have one year to train you to become an Agent in the field, and once you become one, I'll be your boss," Shizuru said with a smile.

Natsuki smiled a bit, looking out at the world.

"Thanks, Shizuru. When do I become a 00 Agent?" Natsuki asked.

Shizuru giggled. "When you prove yourself on missions once you're a Field Operation Agent, which will be in a few years."

"A few years? I'll do it in one," Natsuki said, walking with Shizuru.

_**18 Months Later**_

A Mustang pulled up to a tall building. It was snowing outside, whether was pretty harsh during this time of year in Japan. That's when the door open, a man with a jacket and a hat getting out to go into the tall building that looked like an apartment. He stopped at the stone steps, looking around to see if he was being followed. He open the door and walked in with a briefcase in hand, heading up to his office. That's when he open the door to his office and put the briefcase down, turning a lamp on.

"Hello, Senator," a women's voice said.

The man freaked out a bit and smiled, sitting in his chair as he pulled a drawer to the left open, taking his gloves off.

"Hello, Natsuki. What brings you here?" he asked.

"You betraying your own country for one," Natsuki said.

"Me? That's impossible."

The man then grabbed the gun out of the drawer that was hidden and pointed it at Natsuki, pulling the trigger a few times to hear clicks. Natsuki took out a clip to the gun, showing him.

"I know where you keep your gun," Natsuki said.

"Of course you do," the Senator said.

He sat back into his chair and sighed heavily, looking at her.

"If MI6 has thought I've been bent up, they would of sent a 00, not a Field Chief. Your file says you have no kills but to become a 00, it takes-" the man said, sitting in his chair.

"Two," Natsuki said.

Natsuki punched a man in the face, Asian he was. Then kicked him into a stall and threw him out, over to the sinks where the man brought one down.

"How did he die?" the man asked, looking at her.

"You contact?" Natsuki asked, looking back at him.

The man nodded his head.

Natsuki grabbed him by the shirt and turned one of the sinks on, pushing his face inside hard as he could as the man started to drown. That's when all resistant stopped, and that's when Natsuki let go of him.

"Not well," Natsuki replied back.

"You needn't worry. The second is only-"

That's when Natsuki whipped her silence pistol out, shooting the man in the chest a few times. The man then fell over his chair, laying on the ground dead.

"Yes… Considerably," Natsuki said as she put the safety on and put her silence pistol back into her dress jacket.

Natsuki started to fix her jacket and shirt, finishing up quick as she could. She took her pistol out quick as she could and shot the man's contact in the chest, gun barrel started to move to the sides and blood flown all the way down.

_**MGM & Sunrise Presents**_

_**As Saeko Chibia's**_

_**Natsuki Kuga 007**_

_**In**_

_**Casino Royale**_

'_**You Know My Name'**_

_**By Chris Cornell**_

_**Written For The Site**_

_**By Adsuki - The Lost And Forgotten**_

_If you take a life, do you know what you'll give?_

Natsuki sat on a balcony, looking out at the moon.

_Odds are, you won't like what it is._

Natsuki walked through red heart cards, not paying attention to the Red Queen and the Ace.

_When the storms arrives, would you be seen with me?_

Natsuki was beating a few guys up, shooting one behind her as she ran over to hug Shizuru.

_By the merciless eyes of deceit?_

Natsuki looked into the eyes of Shizuru and turned away, leaving her.

_I've seen angels falling blinding heights._

Natsuki was free falling down to her death, hitting a heart card of Ace.

_But you yourself are nothing so divine._

Shizuru held her hand over her heart, crying as Natsuki walked away from her.

_Just next in line._

Natsuki then turned back and looked over at her.

_Arm yourself because no-one else here will save you._

Natsuki felt something go through her, turning around to see Juliet Nao Zhang.

_The odds will betray you._

She felt another sharp pain in her body, turning around to see Shizuru grinning.

_And I will replace you._

That's when she saw another Shizuru in her place, being killed. She screamed and took her pistol out, shooting at Shizuru and Juliet.

_You can't deny the prize it may never fulfill you._

Natsuki turned around and shoot some henchmen, three of them.

_It longs to kill you._

Natsuki got shot the in the shoulder and fell backwards, crashing through a King of Spades.

_Are you willing to die?_

Natsuki got up and shot the last henchman, not willing to die just yet.

_The coldest blood runs through my veins._

Natsuki pulled the top of her silenced PP, watching a bullet fly out as she got up to go and kill Juliet without feelings or regrets.

_You know my name._

Natsuki put her pistol up to Juliet's head and pulled the trigger.

_If you come inside, things will not be the same._

Natsuki got shot from Juliet instead and fell through different playing cards.

_When you return to the night._

Natsuki fell to her feet, standing around as she looked around the night sky to find her way out.

_And if you think you've won._

Natsuki saw Juliet's body and went over to check up on her.

_You never saw me change._

Juliet got up and punched Natsuki in the face, Natsuki falling down as she started to fight her.

_The game that we all been playing._

Natsuki kicked Natsuki in the leg hard, and went to punch her in the face back.

_I've seen diamonds cut through harder men._

That's when Juliet slashed a diamond at Natsuki, cutting her right cheek.

_Than yourself._

Natsuki went to grab Juliet's hand to make her drop the sharp piece of diamond.

_But if you must pretend._

That's when Natsuki smacked the back of her hand at Juliet's head.

_You may meet your end._

Juliet then took a knife out and stabbed Natsuki in the chest deep.

_Arm yourself because no-one else here will save you._

Natsuki felt the knife go into her chest.

_The odds will betray you._

She then fell down to her knees.

_And I will replace you._

That's when she saw Midori in her place, running over to her.

_You can't deny the prize it may never fulfill you._

Natsuki took her pistol out and shot Juliet in the shoulder.

_It longs to kill you._

That's when Juliet took her pistol out and shot Natsuki in the left lung.

_Are you willing to die?_

Natsuki fell down but got up, shooting at Juliet some more as she kept moving to Mai.

_The coldest blood runs through my veins._

Juliet grinned and shoot at Natsuki some more, taking hits.

_Try to hide your hand._

Natsuki fell down to the ground and breathed heavily.

_Forget how to feel._

Natsuki coughed blood from the shots she took.

_Forget how to feel._

That's when her chest started to turn cold as ice.

_Life is gone with just a spin of the wheel._

Natsuki felt her head spinning and fell to the ground, dying slowly.

_Spin of the wheel._

She closed her eyes, spinning around on the ground.

_Arm yourself because no-one else here will save you._

Natsuki opened her eyes to see the world, back in college.

_The odds will betray you._

That's when she saw Shizuru kissing Juliet.

_And I will replace you._

Natsuki ran over and punched Juliet in the face, and kissed Shizuru hard as she could.

_You can't deny the prize it may never fulfill you._

Natsuki took her pistol out and pointed it at Juliet.

_It longs to kill you._

That's when Natsuki had a choice; kill Juliet and destroy herself or love Shizuru and gain her righteousness.

_Are you willing to die?_

Natsuki then put the pistol away and held Shizuru's hand, walking away with her.

_The coldest blood runs through my veins._

Natsuki stopped outside and looked at the blood red moon.

_You know my name! You know my name! You know my name!_

Natsuki sat down on a card of Hearts.

_You know my name! You know my name! You know my name!_

She had her pistol in hand and pulled the back of it. She then got up and walked over towards Shizuru, darkness covering her face.

_You know my name!_

That's when she revealed her face to Shizuru and said, _I love you_, for the first time.

_Natsuki Kuga - 00 status granted_


	2. Mission Briefing: Madagascar

_Nigeria, 12:21 PM_

Juliet was standing in a small building at a base camp that the Nigerian terrorists had. She looked out the window, seeing a truck pull in, cover over the back to hide the weapons. That's when she saw a man get out. Tall, black hair, a smile to greet everyone, and some what handsome. She grinned and turned around to look at the man's profile, being her contact.

"Mr. Reito White, huh?" she asked.

That's when Reito walked in and sat down in a chair, kicking back.

"Why did you call me out all the way in Nigeria? It's running, there's mud, and we're out in the middle of no where in a jungle. So don't bullshit me."

Juliet couldn't help but laugh in his face, looking straight into his eyes.

"I need ten mill. I want to start a high stake poker game to gain even more money for our work, if you know what I mean," Juliet said with her short red hair being brushed behind her ears.

"I do see. But what happens if you lose?" Reito said, rubbing his chin a bit.

"If I lose, then most likely a MI6 or CIA Agent will bring me down."

"Deal. I'll wire you the money when I get back to Japan. In the meantime, tell your boss to raise the stocks up even higher. Quantum is going to make you rich my friend," Reito said with a chuckle.

Juliet took her cell phone out and called her boss, waiting for an answer. That's when the line was picked up.

"Hello?" a man's voice said, tired it sounded like.

"Raise the stocks, and make them crash," she said.

"What? Why?" the man said, sitting up in his bed as he turned a lamp next to him on.

Juliet couldn't help but grin a bit, looking at Reito.

"To become rich, of course," she said, hanging up. "We'll meet again in Montenegro, at Casino Royale."

"Sounds good, I'll see you next weekend," Reito said, getting up as he walked back to the truck.

He made sure everything was unloaded and hoped in, telling the driver to take him to the airport. Juliet on the other hand, went to one of the crates and opened it up, making sure the goods were in tact. She closed the crate up and ordered the people to take it away.

_MI6 Headquarters; London, England_

Shizuru was sitting at her desk in her office, going through some paper work when Mai walked in. She sat down in one of the chairs, kicking back as Shizuru looked up to her, stopping what she was doing. She then looked up at Mai.

"What is it this time, Ms. Tokiha?" Shizuru asked.

Mai couldn't help but giggle. "Call me Mai, please. And congrats on the promotion. I was wondering where Natsuki is. I have a mission for her," Mai said.

Shizuru laid back in her chair and crossed her arms to look at her old time friend, wondering how insane she was now.

"Why Natsuki?" Shizuru asked.

"A man in Madagascar, bomb maker. From the looks of it, Naikaku Joho Chosasitu can't reach him. Which leads me to another question… Why didn't you guys join Naikaku Joho Chosasitu? They wanted you both, but MI6 gotten to you guys first."

Shizuru smiled a bit. "Because it was time for me and Natsuki to move out of Japan. But I actually told them, we might join one day. Depending if N. Joho steps down or not," Shizuru said. "And for Natsuki, she's on a mission right now, some where in United States of America I believe."

That's when Natsuki walked in, throwing a bag onto Shizuru's table of illegal bombs.

"Never go to New York City where the African-Americans lives. If your not African-American, then your most likely going to get shot, mugged, and killed. Which reminds me, I need a new contact. A new partner," Natsuki said.

Mai couldn't help but chuckle, Shizuru sighing heavily.

"Again? That's the third one this week, 007. I say, how did this one die?"

"Well…"

_Harlem, New York; United States of America_

Natsuki was sitting at the bar in some club, waiting for her contact to show up. She took her smart phone out and heard a rumble going on, everyone going outside. She put her phone away quick and followed everyone to see what was going on. There he was, her contact. In a fight. She couldn't help but sigh heavily, knowing this was the bomb maker. She recognized the man's face from the briefing room. She stood and watched her contact getting a beaten before the man took a gun out and shot him right in front of her. She took her silenced PP9 out and shot the man in the shoulder, running over as she stepped onto the man's hand, crushing it best as she could. She pointed the pistol right at his face.

"Where's the bomb maker?" she asked.

The African-American was yielding in pain, trying to get his hand free.

"Why kill a Mexican from CISEN?" Natsuki asked.

The man decided to talk, but his voice was in pain.

"Jaguar XJ, keys in my left pocket. The bombs are in there, and we kill people who threatens our organization."

"What's the name of the organization?" she asked.

"Go to Hell!" the man shouted out, getting shot in the head.

Natsuki turned her head up and saw someone with a gun, dropping a women's voice said, "she killed him!" to the cops. Crap. She shot at the cops a few times and started to run down the street, turning back to grab the keys from his pocket as she shot at the cops some more, not wanting to hit them. She searched the pockets and found the keys, grabbing them fast as she could. She ran back into the bar and ran through the back, find a black Jaguar XJ. She open the car door and closed it, starting it up fast as she could then took off to the airport. She took her Smartphone out and called her good friend, Chie Harada at Naikaku Joho Chosasitu. Chie was sitting at her desk, looking up stuff on her computer with a pocky in her mouth. She heard her cell phone ring and picked up to see an unknown number, looking around to answer it.

"Natsuki?" she asked in a soft voice, not wanting to be over heard.

"Chie!" Natsuki said, shifting the car with one hand. "I need assistants in Harlem, New York! I'm heading to the airport right now with bombs that the Naikaku Joho Chosasitu might be interested in and I'm keeping some for MI6, okay?" Natsuki said.

"Listen, I can't help you. But I'll see what I can do. I know Aoi is getting a cargo plane ready for take off, so head over to New York City's National Airport, okay?" Chie said.

"Got it!" Natsuki replied back, hanging up to drive to New York City.

Chie dialed Aoi's number and heard her voice over the phone, telling her what was going on.

"Aoi, Natsuki is coming your way with some bombs. She'll be keeping some for MI6 in London, but make sure she gets out of there safely. I have a feeling these bombs might be connected to someone here in Japan and Madagascar," Chie said.

"Copy that, Aoi. Inform Mai at once. Aoi, out," Aoi said, hanging up as she saw a Jaguar XJ.

That's when Aoi went to grab a SCAR-H assault riffle with extended magazines, seeing the cops chasing her. She aimed the gun up and started to pull the trigger, giving Natsuki firing cover. Natsuki then drifted over to the cargo plane and got out, closing the door. She walked over to the trunk and opened it, grabbing all of the bombs she could but left one behind, arming it. She then closed the trunk and ran onto the cargo plane, taking off as Aoi closed the hatchet, going to the cockpit to fly the plane.

"Thanks Aoi," Natsuki said.

"No problem. Just be careful, okay?" Aoi said.

"I will," Natsuki said, putting the bombs in front of her as she grabbed a bag to take three out of the reaming nineteen.

Chie back at Naikaku Joho Chosasitu in Japan called Mai and informed her what was going on. Mai then decided to get a plane ticket to London to see her old friend, Shizuru.

"And that's what happen, Shizuru," Natsuki said.

Shizuru couldn't help but sigh heavily.

"Well… I guess I'll see if Naikaku Joho Chosasitu wants to become allies for this matter, and I'll contact the CISES to tell them their agent has died. I'll even contact the CIA and see if they can help us with this matter. Mai, your with Natsuki for this mission in Madagascar," Shizuru said.

Mai laughed and left a gentle smile on her face.

"Sorry my old friend but I got other stuff to do. Thanks to Natsuki, I have to go back to Japan and examine those bombs. But I'll send an agent she knows to aid her. Tate is new, so I'll send him," Mai said as she walked out of the room, heading to find a phone to call Tate to send to Madagascar.

"Natsuki, I have another mission for you. It seems there's a bomb maker in Madagascar, operating with someone that Mai believes to be a Juliet Nao Zhang. Remember her during your training? Apparently, she went rouge. Killed almost an entire village in South Africa."

Natsuki walked over to Shizuru's desk and went to grab the folder that she saw, going through the profile and everything that was in there.

"And you want me to find either her or a bomb maker she's dealing with?" Natsuki asked.

Shizuru nodded her head. "Yes, I do. Tate Yuuichi will be accompanying you. He's trying to get his license to kill, so this will be good for the both of you."

Natsuki let a soft sigh out and looked at Shizuru, taking her smart phone out to check her messages.

"Yes, Shizuru. But… On one condition," she said.

"What's that?" Shizuru asked, getting up as she walked over to her, leaning against her desk.

"N. Joho passed away apparently, last night in his sleep. He left only one thing in his will, and that was a dossier. Apparently, there's only one person to become head for that place and it's Haruka Suzushiro. Promise me… That you'll get the agency in Japan to become allies with us," Natsuki said.

Shizuru smiled warmly and nodded her head. "I promise, I'll call Haruka later today and see if we can become good friends," Shizuru said.

"I'll leave for Madagascar at six hundred hours," Natsuki said, walking out of Shizuru's big fancy office.

She nodded her head at someone and headed for the elevators, stopping as someone said her name.

"Kuga! Wait up!" a women's voice said, huffing and panting, walking into the elevator with her.

"Q? What is it?" Natsuki asked.

"Stop calling me Q, 007. It's Yukino, Yukino Kikukawa," she said. "And I'm not letting you go to Madagascar until your fully equipped with my gadgets," she said with a soft smile, pushing her glasses up a bit.

Natsuki couldn't help but laugh. "Did Shizuru hire you as our technician?" Natsuki asked.

Yukino nodded her head. "Yes," she said, pushing B3 on the elevator command pad. "And I need your smart phone as well. I gotten something better for you to use," she said.

Natsuki couldn't help but sigh heavily, waiting for the elevator to stop. When it did, Natsuki followed Yukino out and stopped with her, seeing a phone booth and a dummy next to it.

"Now, 007, I came up with something that's very useful," she said, taking a pen out. "Click the top three times and it starts a timer for detonation. Click it once more to defuse it and the time restarts automatically," she said.

"How long did you say that I have?" Natsuki asked.

"Oh, grow up, Natsuki," Yukino said. She clicked the top three times and ran to the dummy, putting it onto his shirt. She then ran away, behind a wall, covering her ears as the explosion went off. "Sorry, Fred," Yukino said, looking around the corner.

That's when Yukino walked over to a table, picking up a Desert Eagle gun.

"You expect me to carry that thing at the airport?" Natsuki asked, looking at the size of the gun.

"Of course not! This is for another Agent in the field. He asked for a customize Desert Eagle. This is your gun," Yukino said as she picked a PP9 up, pulling the back. "I decided to make the clip bigger, so you can fire up to twelve bullets instead of eight. Undetectable through metal detectors of any kind."

Natsuki took the PP9 and pointed it at another technician, getting the feel of it.

"Silencer?"

"Built in," Yukino said, walking over to another table.

Natsuki put the gun down and followed her, seeing her travel bag.

"So you lined out my travel bag, huh?" Natsuki asked.

"Wrong, 007. In fact, this is your travel bag when you go to different countries on missions while bringing your own. In fact, I put a picklock toothbrush, explosive toothpaste, acid mouth wash in Crest Pro Health bottle, so don't drink it. And floss string, to strangle someone silently, in case you run into trouble at the hotel of any sort," Yukino said.

"Impressive. And did Shizuru tell you to get me a car?" Natsuki asked.

"Actually, this is my own doing. Shizuru doesn't have anything to do it but if your thinking about that Jaguar JX over there, out of the question. I actually have a Ducati for you. Blue finish with black stripes, and tires for any type of ground," Yukino said, walking over to it.

Natsuki followed her and sat on it, smiling as she liked the size and feel of it.

"I also decided to put oil slick in the back, and firing missiles in the front, by switching these two right here," Yukino said, pointing it out.

"Perfect for when I have a hard day at the office," Natsuki said.

"Oh, just grow up already, Natsuki. Let me remind you, you have a license to kill, not to break the traffic laws," Yukino said, walking over to the final table.

Natsuki got off and followed her, picking up a cell phone that was next to a sandwich.

"That's your new smart phone, faster CPU, and everything that you need in a portable laptop as well," Yukino said.

That's when a man who was talking on the phone at his desk went flying backwards. Natsuki put the phone down and picked the sandwich up, examining it.

"What does this do?" Natsuki asked.

Yukino grabbed it and took away from her quick as she could.

"Don't touch that! That's my lunch."

"Sorry, Yukino. So any more gadgets?"

"No, that's it. And please bring your new Ducati in one piece this time. I don't need to build you a third one," Yukino said.

"Sorry, but it wasn't my fault. You do know people try to kill me, right?" Natsuki asked.

"Yes, but I also watch the news and it looked like you entered the last one in a race, destroying half of Orlando in Florida. Explain that."

"I'll see what I can do then," Natsuki said, walking off as she grabbed her gadgets and equipment, getting ready for the mission now.


	3. Mission: Madagascar

Natsuki was sitting on a bench at the airport, reading a newspaper to see what was going on. She didn't care to much for the news, so she decided to see the comics they had. Apparently… They didn't have any. So she threw the paper away and got up, walking to the locker that Yukino told her to go to. Once she found the locker room, she looked for: Row 18; Locker 3. She looked around and took a key out, opening it up to see a smart phone. She picked it up and looked what was on it, nothing but a video. She played the video.

"Hello, 007. I see you found the smart phone I left behind for you. Tate is suppose to meet you at some game, where snakes fight. I don't know what it's called, but it's a place where people gamble. I believe the bomb maker will be there. Oh! And before I forget, this is going to self destruct in two minutes, better run fast as you can, Lone Wolf," Yukino said, the video stopping.

Natsuki put the phone back into the locker and closed it fast she could, walking fast to leave the airport. By the time she gotten to the exit, the explosion went off, destroying the entire locker room. She turned around fast and acted scared, making this opportunity to escape. She called a cab and got in it, asking the guy about a good place to gamble with snakes fighting.

"Oh yes, I know that place. It's actually nearby a construction yard, the only place to gamble is that in Madagascar," the cab driver said.

"Can you take me there please? I'm suppose to be meeting someone."

"Of course man."

Natsuki kicked back and took her phone out, texting Yukino to lay off the big bang, to make the explosion smaller. She gotten a reply back, saying it was the only way she would make it out of alive. Natsuki just smiled a bit, texting Shizuru to see how she was doing. Next thing she knew, she was at her destination. She paid the man and got out, walking up to a small shack to get a good vantage point. That's when Tate showed up with a bag, giving her a headset and a walkie talkie.

"You think he's here?" Tate asked.

"Of course I do. And why aren't you dressed up casual?" Natsuki asked.

"Me? You dressed up like a tourist."

"Of course, because I'm visiting the country. Just… Don't screw this mission up or both of our bosses will be pissed," Natsuki said, putting her headset on.

"I'll try not to," Tate said, already set up and walked to the door. "Channel two," he said, walking down there.

Natsuki put her walkie talkie onto channel two, keeping an eye out on Tate as he kept putting his hand to his ear piece.

"Can you hear me?" Tate asked.

"Of course I can, and put your hand down before he sees you. You look to suspicious," Natsuki said.

"What?"

"Put your hand down, I see him. He's heading towards you. African, carrying a bag on his back," Natsuki said.

"Is he?" Tate asked.

Natsuki snarled at him. "Put your hand down!"

That's when the bomb maker saw Tate and his hand to his ear, running the other way.

"Damn it, Tate. Go after him!" Natsuki yelled out.

Tate put his hand down and started to chase the bomb maker down.

"Why they're giving him a license to kill, I will never know," Natsuki said, taking her PP9 with the built in silencer, and left the shack, chasing the bomb maker down. She didn't know her way around but she took her smart phone to contact Yukino, telling her what was going on.

"Tate is chasing the bomb maker, I need to know where he's at," Natsuki said, hearing Yukino in her ear piece.

"It seems he's heading to the construction yard, just don't destroy anything," Yukino said.

"No promises," Natsuki said, running over that direction.

She ran fast as she could, jumping over a fence to enter the construction hard until she saw the bomb maker firing his gun, Tate taking cover. She decided to take one of the construction vehicles, chasing the man down until he shot at her. She didn't duck or flitch, seeing that the window shield was taking heavy damage but it was tough to withstand it. She jumped out and let the vehicle crash into the tall building that was still being made, climbing up fast as she could as she shot at the man a few times, missing.

The bomb maker was almost on top, and a few workers won't happy so they were trying to stop both of them. That's when Natsuki climbed a ladder and walked fast as she could on a beam, jumping into the next building that was being built with walls, rolling onto the ground. That's when the bomb maker entered the building, running past workers. Natsuki put her gun in the back of her pants and chased the man, seeing him jump over stuff until they both reached the stairs, heading to the rooftop. That's when the bomb making stopped, looking over to the edge. Natsuki rushed up top and pointed her PP9 at him.

"No where to run!" Natsuki yelled out.

The bomb maker turned around, nervous as he was, decided to jump to the beam that was to the left of the building. Natsuki fired her gun some more until her clip had one bullet left, putting her gun away. She ran towards the beam and jumped on to it. She needed more practice with her guns. The man was already making himself up to the top of the crane, Natsuki looking up. She took her gun out and aimed it at the lock that held the beam in place. She fired her gun, the beam crashing and destroying some walls, as Natsuki went up fast, holding onto the wire. She climbed on top of the beam and followed the bomb maker, watching him jumping to another crane. She did the same thing, wondering where Tate was.

Tate was behind them both, but doing terrible since he lost both sights of them until he ran out of the building on the ground, seeing Natsuki on the second crane. He ran towards the city fast as she could, hoping to give Natsuki assistant. The man jumped off the crane and rolled onto a roof top, jumping down as he made it onto street level. Natsuki growled low, jumping down as she fell to the ground, groaning in pain a bit as she fell to the street level. She got up fast as she could, not doing so good as she chased the man through the streets, making his way to Embassy of the Republic of Madagascar.

She emptied her gun and put another clip in it, pulling the back as she hid her gun in the back of her pants, walking through the halls casual, following the man to a room. That's when she hid behind the door opening, seeing him talk to someone. She turned around and ran fast as she could, grabbing the bomb maker and punching in the face. That's when she turned to the other guy who just grabbed his gun and smashed his head onto the table. She grabbed the bomb maker and walked out of the room with her. The man reached up and hit the red button underneath his desk, sounding the alarm. Natsuki looked back and ran fast with the bomb maker, shooting guards with AK-47's, making her way across the hall as more guards shot through the window, hitting the bomb maker underneath his knee. The guards then stopped and ran into the building, trying to find them both. Natsuki headed downstairs and made it to the exit, turning around as she forced the man onto his knees, putting her gun to the back of his head. That's when the guards ran towards her and pointed their weapons. The man in his suite with a cracked forehead walked over, being lucky for some reason. He looked at the blue hair women.

"He's in custody," the man said.

"Then explain why I had to chase him down, being shot at, and why I shouldn't execute him here," Natsuki asked.

"Because if you kill him now, then we'll be enemies with your agency in Japan and enemies with their allies."

"For England and Japan then," Natsuki said, pulling the trigger and firing at a gas tank that set off a chain reaction of explosions, grabbing the bag and running away from the Embassy fast as she could.

She slid down underneath a bridge somewhere and open the bag, seeing a new type of bomb and a cell phone, going through it with the code of name of ECLIPSE. She put the cell phone back into the bag and went through it to find a hit list with only one name on it: Kuga Natsuki. Set by a Mr. White. She put the file back in and headed to the airport, calling Tate.

"Tate, I'm heading back to England. I suggest you get out of Madagascar fast as you can."

"What about the bomb maker?" Tate asked.

"KIA," Natsuki said as she hanged up, getting on the first flight to London.

The next day, Mai was in Shizuru's office, both furious with the action that Natsuki did.

"Natsuki killed the only link to a terrorist banker who wants to buy bombs!" Mai yelled out.

"I'm furious too, Mai! But she's a lose cannon now! I knew it was to soon to promote her to 00!" Shizuru yelled back, seeing Natsuki walk in.

Natsuki threw the bag onto the desk, and looked at them both.

"We have a name. Code Name: ECLIPSE, and someone name Mr. White," Natsuki said.

Mai grabbed the bag and went through it, finding the file with Natsuki in it and a bomb.

"You were on a hit list?" Mai asked, Shizuru snatching the fire out of her hands to see it herself.

"This can't be," Shizuru said.

"I'm going to have Yukino decrypt the cell phone to find anything else that we're missing," Natsuki said.

"Hold on, Kuga!"

Natsuki turned around, knowing Shizuru wasn't happy with her right now.

"We told you to capture the man alive, not execute him and make enemies with the Embassy of the Republic of Madagascar," Shizuru said. She sighed heavily. "Your on probation for a month, until we straighten this out. That means no more missions for right now," Shizuru said.

"Understood, ma'am," Natsuki said, heading down to the basement to meet up with Yukino.

"Hey, Natsuki. It seems you made the front page," Yukino said jokingly.

Natsuki sighed heavily and handed her to the cell phone. "Just decrypt it, please. And I'm on probation, so don't tell anyone what you find on the phone, okay?" Natsuki said.

"Going to break the rules once again?" Yukino asked, plugging the phone into her computer.

"You know it," Natsuki said with a sharp grin.

"Alright, let's see…" Yukino typed in some codes and spiked the cell phone, decrypting it faster that way. "Your not going to like this, Natsuki."

"What is it?" Natsuki asked, walking over as she looked at the screen.

"It seems there's a time, 11:08.2 AM at a hotel in the Bahamas. I have a name here. A women name… Alyssa Searrs and Miyu Greer. A teenage girl with a body guard from the looks of it," Yukino said.

"Send me the address tomorrow, and get me the first flight over there."

"Got it, 007. And don't worry, I'll scramble Shizuru's computer and put your vacation for… How does Hawaii sound? I heard it's nice over there."

Natsuki couldn't help but chuckle. "Put me onto a cruise so Shizuru can see me in a bikini in her dreams."

"Ha ha, alright. Will do. Oh! And here's Shizuru's information to log into the system if you ever need it," Yukino said, sending all of the information to Natsuki's phone.

"Thanks," Natsuki said, walking out to head to Shizuru's house.

Later that night, Shizuru was already stressful from work. She opened the front door and walked in, turning the lights on as she gave a heavy sigh, jumping when she saw Natsuki in the living room.

"Kuga! What are you doing here? How did you even find out where I lived?" Shizuru asked.

Natsuki looked up at Shizuru, turning her head back to the laptop she had. "Same way as I found out your agency name. Mar-"

"Pronounce another syllabus and I'll have you killed," Shizuru said quick as she could.

"I need a place to stay for tonight until my flight takes off," Natsuki said, turning the laptop off and closing the top of it.

"Not here. Yukino said your going on a cruise in Hawaii?" Shizuru asked.

"Why yes, I heard it was nice over there during this time of year," Natsuki said.

"Then stay at your own place until the morning," Shizuru said.

"When are you going to trust me?" Natsuki asked, getting up with her laptop in hand.

"When I know your you again, and when you can trust your own self with me around," Shizuru said.

Natsuki sighed heavily and put the laptop down, walking over to Shizuru. She pulled Shizuru close to her body and kissed her passionately, Shizuru being caught off guard as she pushed Natsuki away, hand over her lips as she was shocked. Natsuki smiled a bit and grabbed her laptop, walking out of the house. Shizuru turned around and held her hand over her heart, feeling the aching of loneliness once more.

"Natsuki… I love the old you, not the new you," Shizuru whispered silently.

Natsuki turned around to look at the lighted house, smiling a bit. "When I'm me, huh? Like in school?" Natsuki asked, remembering the first time she met her.

_Fuuka Academy; Garden_

Natsuki stared at the pink flowers, clenching her teeth together as she grabbed one and crushed it into the palm of her hand.

"Don't do that," a voice said.

Natsuki was caught off guard, turning around to see a women with brown hair and maple eyes.

"If you do that, then they won't grow to be beautiful," Shizuru said with a warm smile.

_Natsuki's Apartment_

Natsuki laid in bed, smiling a bit from that fond memory. The only one she had of her.

"Sorry, Shizuru… But my innocents died when that agency tried to kill me," Natsuki said, turning to her side to sleep.

_A/N: So some questions about an agency called Naikaku Joho Chosasitu, with the head of the place being called N. Joho as a code name. It's actually a real agency in Japan, and since the head of MI6 goes by the name of M, I've decided to make a code name for the head of the agency. This agency was never mentioned in any James Bond film, or books as I remember. I actually looked up all of the agency's and that's the only one in Japan. So be prepared, you'll be hearing agency's that you might of never heard of, depending on the country. =)_

_And also, I thought Yukino as Q would be perfect for the role. Make her smart as she truly is, and Reito White (Code Name of course) is the best man for the job as the middle man villian. Know any HiME/Otome characters for villians for the next story or in any chapters, let me know. I'm listing to your reviews after all. =D_


	4. Vacation: Bahamas

Natsuki walked into the basement of MI6 HQ, waving at Yukino as she stopped doing what she was doing.

"Let me guess, you need your travel bag?" Yukino asked.

"Yeah, and my PP9 if possible," Natsuki said.

"Well… I was actually building a better gun for you but I guess now it's time for a test run. Go to the shooting range, and I'll get your new gun ready."

"Okay," Natsuki said, heading to the shooting range in the large basement as she saw the blue with black stripe Ducati still in it's place.

"When do I get to drive that?" Natsuki asked.

"When your probation is over and you need a sweet ride, but it's actually filed as stolen right now, so Shizuru said don't worry about it. The keys are in your new jacket, ready to be driven," Yukino said.

"You do know Shizuru is going to kill the both of us, right?" Natsuki asked.

"She'll kill me, but not you. She still loves you," Yukino said, stopping at the shooting range, opening a case on the counter to show a new version of the PP9. "Your PP9 with it's built in silencer, twelve bullet clips still, but more fire power, fire rate has been upgraded along with range, upgraded sight, and a better grip. Careful, it fires a punch," Yukino said, rubbing her shoulder.

"Did you fire this?" Natsuki said, taking the pistol and loading it up.

"Yeah, I'm lucky that it didn't break my arm," Yukino said.

"Don't hurt yourself with my weapons," Natsuki said, pulling the top. "After all… I need someone to help me break the rules around here." Natsuki pointed it down the sight and fired, her arm being pulled back a bit. "Ow! Wow! This does fire a punch," Natsuki said, firing again and again, getting a better handle on it by every shot.

"I don't want to say I told you so but… I told you so," Yukino said, giving her the case with the extra clips. "Do be careful in the Bahamas," Yukino said.

"I will, I will. Can I take my Ducati to the airport?" Natsuki asked.

"Here," Yukino said, handing her the spare key and smiling. "I'll come by later and pick it up with Haruka. She's visiting London once again," Yukino said.

"Please tell me your going to put it onto a trailer or something."

"Of course, I don't even like to drive cars. I let Haruka do that, or I take the cab," Yukino said.

"Alright. I'll see you this weekend," Natsuki said, waving as she walked off, heading to the airport.

"Oh! Don't forget about this," Yukino said, handing her a pair of black shades. "X-Ray visions built in, and you can use your smart phone to get information on people while your glasses takes pictures of their faces, no flash, no sound. All silence."

"Thanks, Yukino," Natsuki said, taking the shades.

_Bahamas; Airport_

The dark blue haired women with green gleaming eyes walked off the airplane, putting her black shades that Yukino gave her. She walked out of the airport and saw that the ocean was nearby, walking over to the docks first before heading to the hotel. She walked into a gift shop with some nice cloths, seeing a shirt she really liked. She put it on to see if it fitted and it did. She then paid for it with money and button it on, walking to the hotel to look like a tourist. That's when her cell phone rang and she decided to answer it.

"Hello?" Natsuki asked.

"007, isn't it, Natsuki Kuga? You've killed my bomb maker," the deep static voice said. "I'm very mad that you had to kill my last bomb maker. But at last, the world is better off with one less bomb maker. I just have to hire some more in case you kill them all."

Natsuki looked around, almost to the hotel, wondering where this person was.

"Who is this?" Natsuki asked.

"Juliet Nao Zhang, Shizuru's old friend. And yours as well from a few years from now. I almost died twice because of you, but what your looking for is a little girl, right? Alyssa and Miyu?" the voice asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" she asked.

"Because I want them dead. They're planning a plot against me, to bomb the biggest airplane that I held finance. Eliminate Alyssa, and Miyu will fall to you," the voice said. "And be careful." The person hanged up and Juliet looked through her scope, watching Natsuki. "Until we meet in Casino Royale, 007," Juliet said, putting her scope down. She put her hand onto her left cheek, feeling the scars coming back now. "Until then," she said, walking off the roof top as she planned her vengeance against her enemy and try to save herself from what was about to become her fate.

Natsuki tried to act casually best as she can to the hotel, stopping at the end of the parking lot as she dialed a phone number, waiting for an answer.

_MI6 Headquarters, London_

Yukino heard her cell phone ring and she picked it up, plugging it into her computer to use it as her hands free. "Hello?" she said, working on a rocket launcher.

"Yukino, I need you to trace a call. Someone name Juliet Nao Zhang just called me," Natsuki said. "Isn't she a terrorist or something? Criminal records? Something?"

Yukino stopped what she was doing and went to her computer. "Let me check." Yukino typed the name in and found something about her. A terrorist banker that finances stuff, and an agent who went rouge before Natsuki joined up with Shizuru at MI6. "I have to call you back, Natsuki," Yukino said as she hanged up. She picked her work phone up and dialed the number to Shizuru's office.

Shizuru picked her phone up and turned her TV off. "Hello?"

"Shizuru, Natsuki is in the Bahamas and just received a call from someone you use to know," Yukino said.

"Send me the file to my computer."

"Already did."

"Thanks," Shizuru said, turning her computer on to check the file. Her jaw dropped a bit, not knowing she was still alive. Juliet Nao Zhang, her old and best friend of all time. A couple of years older than her but still… She remember the betrayal like it was yesterday. "Yukino, get Natsuki back here at once. We have to know what she's up to," she said.

"I'm on it," Yukino said, hanging up.

_Hotel, Bahamas_

Natsuki walked into the hotel and went to the front desk with a warm smile. "Hi, I'm hoping to find a room here but I didn't make any reservations. This was just a spur of the moment trip I decided to take," Natsuki said.

The receptionist looked up and smiled at her, checking her computer to find a free room available. "We do have a room available for you ma'am, but our frees is a bit pricey for the room. Six hundred dollars per night," the women said.

"Do you take checks?" Natsuki asked.

"We do, along with credit cards."

"I rather pay with this then," Natsuki said, handing her a debit card. "My friend said she would pay for my room here for a few days. I'll be leaving within five days, at least," Natsuki said.

"Please to have you here, ma'am," the women said as she handed her a keycard. "Enjoy."

"I will," Natsuki said, getting the keycard and her debit card back. She smiled and waved, walking off to the beach.

She looked at her silver Omega Seamaster Professional Co-Axial, blue underneath the lens in the background and around it with silver covering the rest of the watch. She walked towards the beach and headed down to ask around about Alyssa Searrs. She walked over to a smoothie bar, looking at the guy in the eyes.

"Do you know where Alyssa Searrs lives?" Natsuki asked, taking her shades off.

The man nodded his head. "She lives up the beach, that way," he pointed, "with someone name Miyu Greer. I wouldn't go there though, they're a private family."

"Thanks, and don't worry, I got business with them. I just got lost," Natsuki said, putting her shades back on as she headed up the beach line to look for a house or a cabin of some sort. When she saw a small time cabin, she took her PP9 out of her back pants and pulled the top of it, gripping onto it with both hands. She heard the sea side ocean water hitting the beach, the Gulls talk away. She slowly walked up to the cabin and put her hand on the door, hearing two voices. She stepped away and kicked the door open, shooting at Miyu as fast as she could, moving her gun to Alyssa with a couple of shots to the shoulder where she picked up her own gun but dropped it. Natsuki walked over to her and picked the gun up, throwing it out of her reach.

"Alyssa Searrs, huh? Your suppose to be dead," Natsuki said.

Alyssa giggled with a grin on her face. "Death is the only thing that keeps some of us alive," she said.

Natsuki shot Miyu in the head, hoping it gave her time to get Alyssa back to London. She grabbed Alyssa by the back of her shirt and had her gun at her head, making her walk back to the airport. That's when a few shots were heard, loud gun shots of a sniper riffle hitting Alyssa in the same wounded shoulder, hitting Natsuki above her lungs. Natsuki fell to the ground and Alyssa giggled once more, picking up the PP9 as she pointed it at Natsuki.

"Natsuki, Natsuki. Juliet Nao Zhang called you, right? She should of, because your going to meet her one day. Oh, and don't give her that wicked scar she tries to hide every day now. Just give her a quick death when the time comes," Alyssa said, walking away.

Natsuki took her cell phone out and called Yukino, telling her she was wounded and needed medical attention at once. By the time Yukino could get someone over to her, Miyu rebooted herself and grabbed a tank of gasoline, pouring it on the floor. That's when she light a match and threw it inside the house, watching it burst into flames. She walked over to Natsuki and pulled her back to the hotel. Natsuki was still conscious, but she could see the blue sky and remember the past, the past that might always haunt her.

_Three Years Ago_

Natsuki was still in college in Japan, and her old time friend, Nao Yuuki, was with her. They had good times before Nao was approached by men in black suites, asking her to join an organization. She wanted to decline but remembering what Natsuki did to her eye, she decided to accept it. She couldn't believe that an organization called Quantum wanted her. She asked who sent them and a Mr. Reito Kanzaki, AKA Mr. White to everyone in Quantum. They handed her a gun and asked to eliminate Natsuki. Nao accepted the gun and job. She couldn't help but grin, walking back to her apartment where she shared it with Natsuki that night. Laid in her bed and waited for Natsuki, but she was talking with Mai before she decided to head back. When Natsuki walked into the apartment, she heard a door close.

"Hello?" Natsuki asked, looking around as she put her bag down. "Nao?"

"Hello, Natsuki," Nao said, turning the lights on.

"Oh, God. You scared me. What are you doing?" she asked with a soft smile.

"Nothing, Natsuki. Just something you deserve."

"And what's that?"

"This," Nao said, pointing the gun at her and pulling the trigger, shooting her a few times.

She walked over to Natsuki and grinned in her face. Natsuki slowly put her bloody hand up to reach to Nao, gasping for air, trying to ask why.

"What's that?" Nao asked, kneeling down to laugh in her face. "Your probably wondering why I shot you. It's for what you did to me during the HiME festival. You took my eye, I take your life," Nao said.

She got up and walked to the window, looking out. Mai decided to tell Natsuki she was accepted into an agency to get her license to kill but when she heard gunshots, she took her gun out and ran towards the door, kicking it open. She pointed her gun up and shot Nao a few times, rushing to the phone to call 9-1-1. Natsuki smiled a bit, coughing blood up as she passed out. When Shizuru heard about this incident, she decided to draft Natsuki into MI6 and told M, head of the agency, to give Natsuki a try when she recovered from her injuries. M didn't want another lose cannon agent like Bond, but she decided to step down and give it to Fujino one day.

_Present Day - London_

Natsuki slowly opened her eyes, seeing lights as she looked around to see where she was. She groaned a bit and got up from her bed, holding her head with her right hand. After the pain started to slow down, she took all of the needles out of her body and slowly touched the ground, taking her time to walk. She slowly walked to the door and opened it up to see Shizuru in front.

"Hello, Natsuki. Feeling better?" she asked.

Natsuki grinned a bit. "Yeah, just peachy. What do you want?" she asked.

"The women who shot her, do you want to hear her name?"

"Yeah, sure."

"The women was Juliet… A private banker to the worlds terrorist, which explains why she could set up a high state poker game at Casino Royale in Montenegro," Shizuru said.

"Oh, goodies," Natsuki said, gaining her strength back. She decided to walk down the hallway, Shizuru following her. "So tell me… What do you want me to do?"

"Beat her of course," Shizuru said.

Natsuki stopped and turned to face Shizuru. "What if she loses?" Natsuki asked, walking again.

"If she loses this game, she will have no where to run. You're the best player in service," Shizuru said as she walked with Natsuki.

"I haven't played that game since… Juliet Nao Zhang?" Natsuki asked, stopping once more.

"Yes, she was an old friend of mine. An old friend of Nao's family, taking her name when she left. They were like sisters when they were growing up. From what I can tell, she took her appearance now."

"Great, another bitch to kill," Natsuki said, walking towards the door. "Where's Yukino?" Natsuki asked.

"Delivering your Ducati at Casino Royale. When the doctors are done looking at you, then you'll be able to leave at once. Your wounds have already healed, and the bullet is out. Your lucky to still be alive by the bullet sized that shot you down," Shizuru said.

"Death doesn't want me yet, either that… I live only twice." Natsuki walked out of the double doors and saw the doctor, snarling at once. "Him?" she asked.

"Yes, him. He's the best," Shizuru said.

"Good to see you too, 007," Kaiji said.

"God, go ahead and give me what ever you need," Natsuki said.

Kaiji chuckled. "Already did. Gave you something that heals your wounds up fast, but in the near future, be careful. I'm not always going to be around to save your ass," he said.

"Thanks, Kaiji. When do I leave for Casino Royale?" Natsuki asked, turning back to Shizuru.

"Tomorrow night, you'll be taking a train and meeting your new contact on board. She'll present herself to you, so don't go snooping around unless your being attacked. You can get yourself tomorrow in the afternoon before you leave," Shizuru said.

"What about Alyssa Searrs and Miyu Greer?" Natsuki asked.

"They're still both alive, but they're the ones who controlling the strings with Juliet… Or someone is. They were going to attack an airplane in Florida but moved their target to the train you'll be taking. Protect it at all cost, and if you see them at Casino Royale, then make sure you bring Alyssa in alive. Yukino and Mai will be there to help you with Miyu, even with Alyssa if you need it."

"Thanks, Shiz. To bad you can't go."

"I am going. I'll be there on day three, to keep an eye on you," Shizuru said with a warm smile.

Natsuki smiled a bit. "I'm glad. I miss having your company," Natsuki said, walking off to change her cloths.


End file.
